


Training Together

by ShinigamiKnox



Series: Kylux Positivity Week (SFW) [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Day 8, Hux gets to shoot Kylo, Hux is happy, Kylux - Freeform, Kylux Positivity Week, M/M, kind of, sfw, training together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiKnox/pseuds/ShinigamiKnox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original title *sarcasm*<br/>I didn't want to miss another day, but this one isn't great. Basically it's a detailed description of Hux helping Kylo master his Force abilities. The warm-up is totally to get the endorphins running and because I wanted to write about their different fighting styles.</p><p>Kylux Positivity Week Challenge (SFW) Day 8-Training Together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Together

“Hux.”

Hux jumped at the altered voice at his shoulder but tried not to show it as he turned to face the body behind him. “Ren.”

“Would you mind joining me in the training room?”

“What for, Ren? Surely you have training droids who would be more useful.”

“Why, General, I assure you, I’ll make it worth your time.”

“I don’t see how.”

“General, it is ultimately your choice,” Kylo said and turned to leave. It took only about ten minutes before Hux’s curiosity got the best of him and he gave the bridge to his second in command so he could make his way to the training room Kylo had mentioned. Once in the room, he removed his greatcoat, gloves, and outer shirt to make things easier. Kylo barely waited for him to finish folding his shirt before tossing him a practice sword made of a durable plastic.

“Kylo, I do not have time to play games,” Hux said as he caught the hilt easily.

“We’re not playing a game.” Kylo immediately took a defensive stance. Hux mirrored him, humoring Kylo. “Besides, this is just a warm-up.” Kylo went in for an attack after a moment. Hux easily blocked it with perfect footing and form. Hux knew about Kylo’s fighting style, how it was more power and brute strength than accurate form. Hux knew if he could deflect Kylo long enough there would eventually be an opening he could try and take advantage of. Unfortunately, Kylo also had speed that Hux had to beat.

Between the two of them, it seemed almost evenly matched. Hux with his perfect form deflecting attack after attack and Kylo using his strength to beat Hux back step by step. Only after Hux had used his palm to push Kylo back while he was striking did Hux gain some of his ground back. Hux watched the anger flash in Kylo’s eyes before being battered by a string of attacks that Hux could barely fend off.

Kylo got in a hit to Hux’s chest, hard enough to wind him. Hux barely had time to move to block Kylo’s next attack when Kylo suddenly stopped. Before he could take advantage and attack, Hux felt his body quit responding.

“That’s enough,” Kylo said dismissively as he replaced the practice swords. “Do you have your blaster with you?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Get it and set it to stun.”

When Hux tried to move again, he realized he was able to. Out of sheer curiosity, he retrieved his blaster from his neat pile of clothing and did as he was told.

“Now, General, this is the part that I’m sure you’ll find worthwhile,” Kylo said with a smirk as he stood in his light training garments about thirty paces in front of Hux. Kylo raised his arms, as if to show he was completely unarmed. “Shot me,” he said simply.

“Kylo, if you have some sort of…masochist kink, I’d really appreciate it if you asked someone else to fulfill those needs.”

“General, just do as you’re told, as you do so well.”

Hux took barely a second to aim after bringing the blaster up to chest level. Kylo’s hand reached out almost instantly and the bolt of energy stopped mid-air. Hux found himself actually surprised for a second. Kylo’s barred his teeth, as if he were struggling with something, before the bolt continued on its path towards Kylo. Kylo flinched from the pain in his shoulder and held his other hand over the spot that was quickly becoming red.

“Again,” Kylo said straightening up.

“Would it be beneficial for me to not aim for you?” Hux asked with a slight sneer.

“No. There would be no risk for not stopping it.”

Ren’s slight condescending tone fueled Hux to fire off another shot aimed at Ren’s shoulder. Once again, Kylo stopped the bolt for a mere few seconds before it hit his shoulder again.

“Again,” he said, almost immediately. Hux wasn’t one to argue.

Shot after shot hit Kylo’s shoulders, abdomen, and legs until Hux was sure Kylo’s body was aching and red from the stuns. Yet, Kylo never cried out, never made a noise beside the determined, “Again!”

Kylo had managed a good minute by the time Hux had thought Kylo was done for the day. It was quite the improvement.  
“Turn the stun setting off,” Kylo murmured as he straightened himself out again. It appeared to take him more will to bring himself to his full height than when they had begun.

“Kylo, I think—“

“Just do it!” Kylo’s voice seemed to cause the air around him to spark with energy. Hux felt a slight tug to turn the blaster to its ‘kill’ setting. He did it on his own volition, however, he felt Kylo’s strong ‘encouragement’ at work as well.

“Aim at _me_ , General,” Kylo gritted between his teeth. Hux reluctantly turned the end the slight inch towards Kylo’s shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready, General.”

Hux hesitated a few seconds before giving in and pressing the trigger. He instantly felt his entire being frozen in place, along with the bolt of energy about halfway between the two of them. This time, Kylo wasted no time in moving out of the way of the blaster bolt, as if he were afraid his concentration wouldn’t last. Kylo brought his hand back down to his side and merely observed from the side. It was a good, long three minutes later before the bolt was released from his Force grasp. He released an exhale and dropped his head while Hux felt himself able to move again.

“Leave,” Kylo murmured in a quiet tone. Hux, once again, felt that prodding to encourage his movements in dressing and leaving without a word. Only after the door closed did Kylo drop to his knees and allow his body to rest.


End file.
